Auburn and Violet
by Archer404
Summary: (Ayane X Kasumi femmeslash). What began as the intended final confrontation between a shinobi marked for death and her tireless pursuer serves instead as the catalyst which brings two half-sisters closer than they would have dared to imagine, and emotions long buried by adherence to an age-old tradition are unearthed by an unexpected evening of unbridled passion. Rated M.
1. An Unexpected Reconciliation

The fight between the runaway shinobi and her pursuer - the fight that Ayane had intended to be their last - had gone on for what seemed an eternity to the two exhausted fighters.

Ayane took no pleasure in this incessant pursuit. The circumstances which led to her ascending to the position of leader of the Hajinmon shinobi sect only shifted into place as a result of Kasumi's refusal to take her rightful place in that role. Ayane understood Kasumi's motivations and reasoning for abandoning the clan, and knew that had the roles reversed, she would do the same. The violet-haired ninja's ire derived not from Kasumi's ostensible lack of reverence to her clan's traditions, but from the set of events that Kasumi's abandonment set into motion. By trading her obligation and responsibility to her clan for the personal, albeit morally justifiable aim of finding and ultimately assassinating Raidou, Kasumi forced Ayane into the position of assuming this responsibility as the next of kin in the family's lineage. Assuming this role meant, according to her clan's central tenets, that she would also take on the task of finding and slaying Kasumi for her betrayal.

She hated Kasumi, perhaps more than she herself hated Raidou, simply because she knew that Kasumi understood the implications of her actions. Kasumi _knew_ that Ayane _would have to do this._ And Ayane wanted none of it.

And yet now, under the pale, grayish-blue hue of the clouded night sky, they now stood no more than an arm's length apart from one another in the lush, densely forested expanse to which Ayane had pursued her elder sibling.

Ayane's disarmingly petite and buxom figure cast an enticingly feminine shadow against the backdrop of willow trees and flowing grass behind her. The hourglass shape, only accentuated by the black one-piece hajinmon leotard she wore, gave no indication of the years of rigorous, grueling training spent honing her now seemingly effortless ability to dance and glide with the shadows as her clan's instrument of death. Her outfit revealed her thighs completely, as it bore the silhouette of a one-piece bikini for the sake of movement and the skin-tight material of the outfit revealed her trim, feminine yet powerful physique. Her forearms and legs up to her thighs were adorned with a quasi-armor which bore the same color as her leotard, and her footwear resembled stilettos with sharp purple heels meant for puncturing opponents' skin. Her lush, purple bangs partially covered her piercing, blood red eyes as she stared intently at her target, her signature purple bandana flowing solemnly in the night breeze.

Kasumi stood defensively cautious, yet resolute in her refusal to surrender to the Hajinmon leader. The fabric of the lower half of her traditional blue gi fluttered helplessly in the forest's wistful breeze, teasing glimpses of her white, silk, high-cut undergarment, and the soft skin of her shapely, yet powerful outer thighs perpetually exposed between the gi's fabric and the white thigh-high leggings she wore. The revealing nature of her outfit was merely a by-product of its practicality, however. She wore it not for the sake of superficial glances from would-be admirers - but for the freedom of movement that only such minimalist garb would allow. Her reddish-brown hair -tied into a blue-ribboned ponytail - maintained the aura of a gentle flame, the starlight imbuing her auburn locks with the appearance of fire. A slight bead of sweat glistened and streamed from her forehead down her cheek before producing a tiny droplet which fell from her chin down between her breasts as her ample cleavage -barely concealed by her low-cut gi - heaved with each much-needed breath.

Ayane exhaled quietly, fixating entirely on Kasumi's mournful, yet defiant gaze. Ayane found herself somewhat taken aback by her older sister's appearance which, perhaps due to the effect of the adrenaline coursing through the hajinmon leader's veins, caused her to see Kasumi as... beautiful. Almost angelic.

The eery glow of the full moon sent beams of stray blue light flickering through the rustling leaves of the dense, lush greenery which adorned the trees surrounding them.

The peacefulness of this wooded serenity was betrayed by a quick, ferocious attack by the purplette. Ayane spun in place, bringing one hand swinging in a seemingly wild but controlled movement in which was intended to put the runaway off balance in preparation for a swift kick to the midsection with Ayane's leg spinning in the following rotation. Instead, and much to Ayane's frustration, Kasumi anticipated this movement and leaned backwards to avoid the blow toward her face and brought one hand and her knee forward to catch Ayane's subsequent kick.

Ayane was incredulous as the attack that would have brought a lesser opponent to their knees was simply countered, and Ayane had no recourse but to simply cease the intended onslaught. She stumbled backwards slightly as Kasumi pushed her leg away.

 _"What?!"_ Ayane thought. _"How'd she...?"_ A deep fear of the unthinkable began to creep into her mind - a fear of defeat at the hands of... _her_.

Blinded by anger, with one lunge forward Ayane threw two rapid-fire punches in tandem in a last-ditch effort.

First one, then the other fist were caught in Kasumi's deceptively powerful grasp, bringing Ayane's furious volley to an abrupt end, at least temporarily.

"Ayane...please..." Kasumi's gentle, disarming voice stood as a stark contrast to the haze of violent anger and seething resentment that her sibling felt toward her. Ayane grudgingly allowed herself but a moment of candid reflection, catching a glimpse of Kasumi's searching, desperate eyes as the two simultaneously caught their breath. There was a yearning, searching implication in the way that Kasumi's hazel eyes met her younger sister's, the auburn-haired ninja's eyebrows pursed in sadness. If but for a brief instant, Ayane found herself lost, confused as to why she had allowed an adherence to tradition - no... she knew that she only used "tradition" as an excuse pursue her own vindictive aims - to consume and destroy her relationship with her own flesh and blood.

 _"No!"_ Ayane thought to herself, her face suddenly expressed a desperate frustration she struggled to shake the thought from her mind. _"I... I won't let this happen again!"_

Kasumi knew that look. She looked down and caught a sudden, violent movement in her lower peripheral vision. Kasumi's hands remained intertwined with her rival's wrists, and in one deft movement forced both of Ayane's hands down by her side as Kasumi spread her own legs instinctively, swiftly wrapping them around Ayane's waist and wrists to pull her closer and prevent the incoming knee to her midsection.

Ayane had planned for her thwarted attack to force the air from Kasumi's lungs and push her forward with her upper body and pin her to the tree in submission, but instead the force of her knee forward and her upper body's movement only provided momentum to push Kasumi against the lowest hanging branch on the tree, and her knee merely hit one of Kasumi's buttocks harmlessly, propping her up to sit on the branch as her legs wrapped around her younger sister's waist entirely and trapped her in a powerful counter hold.

Ayane now stood helplessly, her wrists held firmly against either side of her hips as her sister's legs held her in place like a tightly tied rope.

"Damn you!" Ayane sneered, her voice cracking as she struggled with her entire body to force her way out of Kasumi's hold. Her increasingly exhausted attempts to break free only brought her closer to the runaway shinobi she so desperately longed to defeat.

"Just... stop for a moment!" Kasumi implored. "Sister... please..."

"Don't call me that!" Ayane snapped back, still struggling in vain to break free.

"Ayane!" Kasumi once more pleaded, not easing her vice grip around her sister. "I just need you to listen!"

Kasumi's desperate words were in vain. As if in spite, Ayane brought forth one final burst of energy and shoved her left arm forward from its position between Kasumi's right leg and her own hip, intending to force an open palm up into Kasumi's chin and break free. Unfortunately for her, Kasumi reacted immediately and tightened her legs, bringing their bodies to press against one another, forcing Ayane's right arm awkwardly to rest directly in front of her, sandwiched between them.

Perhaps even more uncomfortably, Ayane's hand now was stuck right between the runaway shinobi's legs, her open palm forced up against her sister's crotch.

"Gah!" Kasumi gasped unintentionally as she felt Ayane's hand press up against her nether region. "Wha... What are you doing?!"

Ayane's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, her crimson eyes widening. "I... I didn't mean to!" She exclaimed, clearly flustered by the awkwardness of the situation. In her current state she hadn't considered the irony of her apologizing to the sibling she had already planned to send to the afterlife... for an embarrassing slight like this.

"Then what did you _mean to do_?!" Kasumi asked, her facial expression a mix of incredulity and growing aggravation.

"If you... hmph... must know..." Ayane's words slipped through gritted teeth between vain attempts to wriggle her hand free. "I was going to..."

Her sentence was interrupted by a sudden, unexpected sound escaping from her sister's lips.

Was that...

...A moan?

" _Was that... what I think it was?"_ Ayane thought to herself. She looked down, and realized that her palm had inched up just enough to rest on the runaway's most sensitive area, the delicate flesh of the redhead's clitoris separated from Ayane's hand only by Kasumi's silk, paper-thin undergarment.

Her eyes shot back up and her glare centered on Kasumi's increasingly flushed face.

"Are you serious?!" Ayane exclaimed.

"This isn't my fault!" Kasumi shouted back. "If you would've just calmed down instead of acting like a petulant child I wouldn't have had to hold you like this!"

Ayane knew she was right, but didn't want to hear any of it.

"Just... hmph... let... me... GO..." Ayane stammered angrily between pulls to try and free her hand, the friction of each movement causing Kasumi to gasp louder each time.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline from the fight, or maybe it was the raw emotions of their perpetual rivalry coming to the surface in these last few hours. Whatever the cause, Kasumi couldn't help but feel... aroused. She couldn't stand the thought, but the involuntary, muffled groans of inopportune pleasure that she emitted with each stroke of her sister's hand forced the recognition and acceptance of that fact back into the forefront of her beleaguered mind.

"Gahhh... ahhhh... ahh..." Kasumi's moans become more pronounced as Ayane continued her struggle to writhe free, her index finger beginning to unintentionally protrude through the fabric of Kasumi's panties.

Ayane could feel her finger run along the soft silk that covered her sister's slit and trace the outline of her outer lips.

"Oh, gods!" Ayane couldn't believe this was happening. Not only had she failed to complete her desired goal, but she was now pleasuring her target unintentionally. She tried to shake the devastating feeling of irony mixed with failure from her mind, but her thoughts were interrupted when she looked down and noticed a slight, ever-so-slow motion between them.

"What the...?" Ayane gasped.

Kasumi was grinding against Ayane's hand, her hips rolling and her legs spreading at her thighs ever so slightly with each brush against the now incredulous purplette's fingers. Despite her borderline involuntary movements indicating her increasing levels of embarrassed arousal, Kasumi remained conscious of the fact that should she release her grip around Ayane's waist, the situation could escalate from awkward and thoroughly uncomfortable to deadly.

Though she understood this objectively as a potential reality, she could not deny the growing effect that the heightening fire in her loins had on her.

"I'm... I'm sorry!" Kasumi exclaimed between flustered gasps of embarrassing pleasure. "I can't... ughhh... help it..." She sighed in heat, catching the pleasant fragrance of lavender from her rival as the forest breeze ebbed in her direction.

" _She even smells good..."_ Kasumi thought, despite herself. The delightful smell of her half-sister's perfume only made Kasumi's attempts to resist herself more impossible.

Ayane stood speechless as Kasumi increased the speed of her gyrations, her womanhood grinding against Ayane's hand unrelentingly now.

The forest began to echo quietly with the symphony of delicate leaves and flower petals rustling through the grass and trees, the soft whistle of the warm evening wind, and the bothered, muffled moans and gasps of pleasure emitting from the lips of a young woman who was beginning to realize the battle with her basest instincts would not be won.

"Kasumi!" Ayane shrieked, realizing the implication of what she was subjected to. "I'm... I'm your sister!"

"Half-sister." Kasumi said, trying to perform any kind of mental contortion and justification necessary to continue. "And besides... You told me not to call you that, remember? You tried to kill me a few moments ago, and you think this is where the line is drawn?"

Ayane began to utter a reply before suddenly Kasumi pulled herself up to Ayane's face, placing both hand on Ayane's cheeks as she stared deep into those blood red eyes.

"You refuse to listen to my words." Kasumi said solemnly but sternly, becoming still for a brief moment. "But perhaps you'll listen to this..."

Before Ayane could react, Kasumi pulled her in for the unthinkable.

A kiss.

"Mmphhh!"

Ayane's eyes opened wide as she felt Kasumi - who began once more still moaning in arousal with each thrust of her hips against Ayane's fingers - crash her soft, velvety lips against her own. Kasumi's wet tongue brushed gently over her bottom lip as if asking for permission to enter. With a few more soft flicks of her tongue over the lilac-haired ninja's lips and a few more seconds of this unexpected display of affection, Ayane tried to pull back, opening her lips to speak. Kasumi wasted no time in seizing the opportunity to shove her tongue into the unsuspecting young woman's mouth. Muffled moans could be heard from both women as Ayane's tongue attempted to wrestle control away from Kasumi's. Kasumi didn't take the hint, turning her head sideways so that their heads were perpendicular to push her tongue deeper into Ayane's mouth.

A few more moments, and they simultaneously broke the kiss, allowing them both a reprieve to gasp for air. A thin string of saliva still bridged the gap between their lips, only breaking and running down Ayane's bottom lip to her chin as Kasumi opened her mouth to speak.

"Ayane... I love you."

Ayane was dumbstruck at first, but although the events leading up this unlikely scenario left her mentally reeling, she had to admit one thing...

...Kasumi was right. Moments ago she had tried to assassinate her own flesh and blood over what at this moment seemed a trivial transgression. If she were willing to cross such a bold line, why should she view a once-ever moment like this in such a taboo, negative perspective? Besides, they were alone in these woods. No one would ever know. She wasn't getting out this situation by struggling, so what choice did she truly have?

Or at least these were the thoughts darting wildly through Ayane's mind as she struggled to convince herself that _this_ was the best possible scenario. Catching the admittedly beautiful face of the runaway shinobi staring back at her and having the scent of Kasumi's sweet, strawberry fragrance overwhelm her senses made her question whether or not she truly was considering giving in because of her aforementioned calculations. The growing heat between her own legs and the pounding of her own heartbeat indicated that perhaps she wanted this too.

No. Not perhaps.

She _did_ want this.

Ayane rationalized no more as the buxom, beautiful redhead sitting on the tree branch who's legs still locked the two of them together gazed seemingly into her soul with those innocent, hazel eyes, as if searching for some nonverbal answer, some cue that would tell her how this evening would end.

She didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"AGHHHHH!" Kasumi yelped as Ayane pulled her hand up ever so slightly, pushing aside the blue fabric of Kasumi's gi, and slid her entire hand down the redhead's panties. Kasum's legs spread instinctively at the sensation of having another's touch caress her aching womanhood.

At that moment, Kasumi realized her error. Upon her legs opening and their grip around Ayane loosening, Ayane had slipped her other arm from it's captivity. Kasumi could only sit aghast in disbelief that she had allowed the heat of the moment between them to briefly lower her inhibitions. She was completely vulnerable.

The violet-haired vixen's hand remained slid down the redhead's undergarment, her palm resting upon her nether region as if holding her hostage to her temporal desires.

"Perhaps I couldn't defeat you in battle," Ayane whispered sharply and with a devious grin, "But I _will_ take you one way or the other, dear sister."

With that last syllable, and with a glimmer that reflected the moonlight in her crimson pupils that gave her the devilish, surreal glow of some otherworldly, malevolent seductress of some forgotten folklore, Ayane ran her index and middle finger along Kasumi's outer lips, causing the redheaded ninja to cover her mouth with one hand to prevent herself from screaming.

As Ayane began to trace patterns up and down the runaway's womanhood with her skillful yet delicate fingers, Kasumi leaned back against the tree, sitting further back on the large branch on which she sat, planting both hands on either side of her on the ancient, smooth surface of the wood to brace herself. Her slender, shapely legs opened, bent at the knee to give the purple-haired vixen all the permission she needed.

"Take me, Ayane..." Kasumi said in a low, sultry tone, biting her lower lip as she looked directly into the gaze of the young woman who only moments ago would have taken every opportunity to bring her time on this earth to a painful, bitter end.

Ayane needed no further encouragement. With one swift, deliberate movement, she placed one hand behind Kasumi's head and pulled her into a tender kiss, their plush lips pressing delicately together as a feminine sigh emitted from both young ninjas, signalling their mutual delight.

"Ahhh... Ayane..." Kasumi cooed as their lips separated and Ayane's mouth pecked softly down the redhead's neck, prompting further sighs of pleasure.

Planting a few more fluttering kisses along the pale, porcelain skin of Kasumi's neck, Ayane brought her lips up to Kasumi's earlobe before biting down playfully, evoking an ecstatic yelp from the eldest half-sister. Ayane's tongue flicked softly over Kasumi's earlobe between gentle nibbles, the warmth of her breath soothing Kasumi's nerves.

"You tease too much, little sister." Kasumi exhaled, her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side in complete surrender to her half-sister's flirtatious butterfly kisses along her neck and earlobe.

"Oh?" Ayane questioned with a devious, if somewhat whimsical tone, not relenting as she continued her work on Kasumi's neck. "And what is it you think I'm getting to, exactly?" She whispered as she once more brought her lips up to Kasumi's ear.

"You know, Ayane."

Kasumi opened her eyes as she felt Ayane's hands begin to travel slowly down her shoulders, tracing her fingers down the blue fabric of her gi and down toward her chest.

"Oh... Ahhhh.." Kasumi whimpered at the sensation of Ayane's hands resting finally upon her bosom as they began to knead the soft, malleable flesh.

"Is this what you think I'm getting to?" Ayane questioned devilishly.

"No, but..." Kasumi cooed. "Your touch is... is so..."

"Is so what, dear sister?" Ayane asked in mock interrogation.

"It's so... AHH!" Kasumi moaned as Ayane slipped one hand under her gi, her soft, feminine hand running over Kasumi's now exposed right breast, cupping it gently.

Ayane traced a circle with her index finger around Kasumi's hardening nipple before trapping it between her index and middle fingers, briefly massaging the bountiful orb, much to Kasumi's delight.

"Do you like it when I kiss you here?" Ayane whispered before suckling slightly on Kasumi's neck, bringing her other hand up to Kasumi's left breast and giving it the same much-desired treatment as the other.

"Yes..." Kasumi cooed. "But perhaps you could go a little... lower..."

Ayane stopped her patterns on Kasumi's neck and brought her face level with her half-sister's, looking her straight in the eye.

"I never knew about this side of you, Kasumi."

"I want you to know _all of me,_ Ayane."

Ayane responded in lustful agreement, once more bringing her lips to Kasumi's. This time, the two half-sisters kissed frantically, and in an increasingly heated duel of tongues, their rising passions matched only by the intensity with which they attempted to establish apparent ownership over one another's mouths. Amidst the make-out session, the girl's heads tilted to either side so that their faces were diagonal to one another, and their mouths, rather than engaging in the usual dance of engagement and separation of lips, simply remained locked together. Wet, sloshing sounds indicating the exchange of saliva could be heard amidst girlish moans as their tongues explored every facet of one another's mouths. Kasumi's cheeks occasionally protruded as Ayane - clearly the more aggressive kisser of the two - forced her tongue along the inner sides of Kasumi's mouth. The warm wetness of the two girls' spit seeped from one side of their lips and formed a glistening stream down Kasumi's chin, developing into a quasi-bridge of saliva between her face and her heaving cleavage.

Ayane's hands continued to knead and squeeze her half-sister's exposed breasts as they kissed, feeling the warm wetness that seeped down to Kasumi's left nipple.

Ayane broke the kiss progressively, allowing her tongue to linger in Kasumi's mouth for a few seconds, sticking it out to allow Kasumi's lips to remain formed around it as she pulled away, the redhead's lips still sucking on it. With a wet 'pop' Kasumi's lips separated from Ayane's tongue, leaving a mess of saliva bridging their mouths.

Ayane wiped her chin and looked down. "Oh my... I better clean up this mess."

Kasumi yelped upon having Ayane lean down to her bosom and wrap her skillful lips around her left nipple, lapping up the moisture that had collected as she flicked her tongue over Kasumi's glistening areola.

"Ayane, please... stop teasing me so much..." Kasumi whimpered, her hips beginning to buck against her half-sisters thigh, signifying her increasing arousal.

"Oh, this isn't enough for you?" Ayane said. " Perhaps you want me to go even lower?"

Kasumi brought one finger up to her lips and bit it playfully, nodding her head innocently in response to Ayane's query.

Ayane responded by sliding one hand from Kasumi's right breast down the fabric of the runaway shinobi's gi, and finally between the woman's legs, feeling the dampness developing underneath her panties through the silk fabric of the thin undergarment.

Ayane's delicate index and middle fingers traced patterns up and down along the fabric, teasing the redhead's womanhood and hinting at an ecstasy that knew no parallel.

"Ayane..."

The younger of the two half-siblings needed no further prodding. Ayane kneeled in the grass in front of her elder sister, staring straight up at her with bedroom eyes as she said, "As you wish, dearest princess."

With those words, Ayane brought both hands up to either side of her sister's shapely hips, hooked her fingers under the thin fabric of Kasumi's panties and pulled them slowly down her waist and down to her ankles, at which point Kasumi responded by kicking the undergarment off one ankle into the grass a few steps away. She shuttered slightly at the sensation of the cool evening breeze fluttering over her now exposed womanhood.

"Oh, Ayane..." Kasumi cooed in delight as the younger sibling began planting soft, delicate kisses on her inner thigh, working her way up Kasumi's leg as if using her plush, supple lips as a means to climb toward that most sacred region between the redhead's legs.

Upon finally reaching her destination, Ayane's eyes darted upward to meet her sister's with a look that seemed to almost ask for one last glance of permission before crossing. Kasumi responded by gently brushing Ayane's lush lilac bangs to the side with one hand, and caressing her cheek with the other as she herself nodded in approval. The implication that engaging in this affair would forever change their lives required no words.

Ayane pushed the blue fabric of Kasumi's gi to the side and leaned forward, planting her hands on Kasumi's knees, spreading them apart to allow her to finally shatter this most forbidden barrier. Ayane was so close that the warmth of her breath against Kasumi's clitoris granted a welcome respite from the increasingly chilled night air.

"Gahh! Ohh... yes..." Kasumi's head shot back and her eyes met the stars as she felt the warm wetness of Ayane's tongue glide up and down her slit, lubricating her now glistening outer lips in preparation.

"Mmm..." Ayane said softly in between skillful flicks of her tongue. "You taste... mmm... so good."

"Ughhh... yes..." Kasumi's moans permeated the forest surrounding them, the increasing volume of which gave insight as to her heightening levels of bliss as a result of having her womanhood licked and teased by the hajinmon ninja. "If you keep this up, you're going to taste a lot more than this."

"What... mmm... does that... mmm... mean?" Ayane responded in between licks that began increasing in speed and intensity.

Kasumi replied by grabbing a tuft of Ayane's lilac locks and pulling her face completely into her crotch. Ayane moaned as her tongue was forcefully shoved into Kasumi's sopping womanhood as a result. Her mouth and tongue completely occupied, Ayane couldn't speak as Kasumi began grinding against her face, her hips rocking back and forth slowly as a symptom of her increased arousal.

"W... Wait..." Ayane tried to mutter, but her lips once more became engulfed by Kasumi's moistening pussy.

"I... can't... help it..." Kasumi struggled to exclaim in between gasps of pleasure. Her body betrayed her sense of restraint, and hips continued bucking back and forth involuntarily as a result. What began as the act of one woman pleasuring the other had now devolved into one woman practically humping the other's face with increasingly lustful abandon.

Although the experience caused Ayane no physical pain, the prospect of now being completely subject to the borderline-animalistic impulses of the runaway kunoichi proved rather unnerving to the hajinmon ninja, who until now prided herself with her ability to maintain a measure of control over virtually any situation. And yet, here in this forest, she had little recourse as her older half-sister thrust with gradually increased speed against her face.

 _"Let's make this interesting..."_ Ayane thought to herself. She had already surrendered - begrudgingly at first - to the admittedly surreal notion of engaging in this licentious and most forbidden tryst with her own flesh and blood, but she couldn't quite come to terms with allowing her sister to have her way so easily. If the apple of her rage - and now her unbridled desire - were to reach ecstasy in this secluded twilight, it would be on Ayane's terms.

But not before Ayane brought her to the precipice of unrequited bliss.

"Oh, GODS!" Kasumi exclaimed in a piercing shriek, the tone of her voice practically begging for Ayane not to stop, to never stop as Ayane began to ravage her half-sister's womanhood furiously, her tongue dancing and gliding along Kasumi's slick inner lips.

"Mmm...Mhmmm...Mmm..." Ayane cooed in between licks in delight at her sister's unbridled lust manifest through uncontrollable moans of pleasure... moans which gave voice to Kasumi's tacit relinquishment of any concern for the consequences of her surrender. The agonized hums of womanly bliss emanating from the runaway shinobi's lips gave no indication of shame or regret at engaging in this incestuous affair.

"Yes... YES...!" The redhead exclaimed as she looked down at the purplette, locking her eyes with those crimson orbs who's redness seemed to glow back at her in the sanguine moonlight. Kasumi caught a glimpse of a devious grin forming on either side of Ayane's skillful and otherwise quite occupied lips, the flash of fire in her eyes as they caught the reflection of the moon matching the fire in her loins as the younger woman's tongue started to sweep from side to side at first, then making ovular movements along Kasumi's inner walls, coating the delicate flesh with the mixture of her own warm saliva and Kasumi's hopelessly soaking wetness. Ayane's brought her face forward so that her lips were completely flush with Kasumi's vagina, attempting to press her tongue as deeply as possible inside of her older sister. Her nose pressed against Kasumi's clitoris, rubbing against it recklessly as she seemingly attempted to devour Kasumi's sopping womanhood, her head bobbing up and down slightly as she worked her tongue up and down Kasumi's glistening slit rapidly.

"Ughhhh... Ayane..." Kasumi groaned as her head cocked back, the beautiful locks of auburn tied into a ponytail flowing poetically behind her in the cool evening breeze.

The wet, sloshing sounds of one woman's tongue furiously penetrating, licking and tasting another woman's soaked flower began to permeate the night air as if in lieu of a babbling stream, the warm sounds of sapphic passion accompanying the serene forest soundscape.

A stream of sorts had indeed begun to form, in some sense, but not along some peaceful crevice trailing across the forest earth, but along the buxom, redheaded kunoichi's shapely inner thigh. Her helpless arousal was betrayed by the womanly essence forming a glistening trail from her sopping crotch down one side of her leg and, to some extent, Ayane's chin. Tiny droplets came to rest along the top of her white thigh highs, as her hips bucked forward and backward, bringing Ayane's face with her with each thrust as she held the younger woman's head between her outspread legs with one hand.

"Sister... I'm getting... _ahhh_... so... _close_..."

Ayane lapped up each drop of honey-sweet nectar eagerly as she greedily licked and sucked away, wanting little more than to hear that final cry of surrender from her rival.

Suddenly, Ayane felt Kasumi's soft hands on both of her cheeks as the elder sibling pushed her face away gently away from her crotch, tilting her face upward so their gazes met. Kasumi stared deeply into the hajinmon's crimson eyes, barely taking note of the sticky, viscous mix of her own juices and the purplette's saliva connecting Ayane's bottom lip to her soaking womanhood, her own love juices coating the younger ninja's chin.

Ayane stared curiously back into her sister's hazel pupils as she reluctantly stood to her feet, giving little thought to the wet glaze still all over her lips, her disregard due to her dismay at having even this fleeting triumph in the throes of passion stolen from her grasp.

Kasumi's face inched close enough to kiss Ayane's, their gaze locked.

"Ayane... sister... I can't..." Kasumi whispered, her delicate hand cupping her sibling's pale cheek, stroking the tender, porcelain skin lovingly with her thumb as she looked almost remorsefully at Ayane.

Suddenly, the realization of what had just transpired with the full weight of it's potential ramifications fell upon Ayane's conscience.

 _"Wh... what have I done?"_ Ayane thought to herself, her anxiety beginning to make its torturous rounds through her consciousness. _"We shouldn't have done this! And Kasumi... she's the one to come to her senses? The one who shirks her responsibility on a whim because of her own selfishness, who thoughtlessly sends me spiraling into a life of madness under the guise of some moral duty decides now is the time to think about consequences?"_

Ayane's lips pursed angrily and her brow furrowed in anguish and disgust as she looked spitefully at the ground, wiping her chin with her forearm as her sister's hand still clasped her cheek gently.  
 _  
"After I've already..."_ Ayane glared at the wet residue of Kasumi's essence on her forearm.

Her heated ruminations continued to echo in her mind as she stared at the symptom of Kasumi's rapturous pleasure moments ago.

 _"Is this purposeful? Has this contemptible shell of a human done this to me intentionally, to compromise me? To shame me? Are there no limits to her willingness to humiliate me?"_

Ayane's left hand clenched into a shaking fist, her mind contorting her perception of what transpired this evening to conform to an increasingly vengeful narrative.

"Ayane."

The furious cacophony of spiteful thoughts suddenly gave way to Kasumi's soft, soothing voice repeating her name as if to bring her back to reality.

Ayane looked up once more and met her sister's eyes. Despite herself, Ayane realized that this was not the look of a manipulative agent attempting to procure favor in some hellish game of mental chess. No. This was the wanting, searching gaze of a woman desperate to find a connection with the one she had never wanted to lose.

"I'm sorry, Ayane."

Though the words which escaped the auburn-haired shinobi's lips did so quietly, the tone which accompanied these three simple words carried with them a genuine understanding of the hurt and anguish which resulted from Kasumi's decision to destroy Raidou. Her sorrowful expression conveyed the remorse she felt as a consequence.

Ayane stood speechless, dumbstruck by the simple statement which she had for so long yearned to hear.

Kasumi leaned in briskly and gave the emotionally reeling hajinmon ninja a brief, tender peck on the lips, cupping the younger woman's chin gently with two fingers.

As Kasumi pulled back slightly from Ayane's lips, the younger woman could only vaguely attempt to verbalize some semblance of a response.

"Kasumi, I... I..." Ayane fumbled over her words, not quite knowing what to say.

But before she could speak in another set of confused syllables, she found her mouth once more occupied with the supple lips of the beautiful, auburn-haired kunoichi before her, as if some otherworldly force pulled them together.

The tenderness of the girl's kiss very rapidly began to... change.

Before Ayane knew what was happening, Kasumi's tongue had entered her mouth, and she simultaneously heard Kasumi's muffled moans and felt her hurried breath entering her lips as she kissed her - if one could call it a kiss- feverishly.

Somewhere along the way, Ayane found herself pressed against the nearest tree, her sister's tongue apparently trying to reach the back of her throat and Kasumi's arms wrapped around her. In the midst of attempting to make sense of this rather one-sided kiss, Ayane hardly noticed the hands trailing down the small of her back, and the sensation only registered when she felt Kasumi suddenly bring them around her ass cheeks and squeeze, evoking a quick yelp from the younger woman.

Shocked at this brazen, sudden display of almost dominant sensuality, Ayane recoiled slightly... not from displeasure, but incredulity.

Disgregarding this gesture, Kasumi embraced Ayane once more as if unable to keep herself away and brought her lips to the purplette's ear, whispering in a low, seductive tone...

"I realized I didn't want to...not like that... because I want it to happen _with_ you." Kasumi breathed, her soothing voice carrying the weight of her searing desire for Ayane in its entirety. "Ayane... _let me make love to you._ "

Ayane then felt one hand behind her unbuckling the straps which held her leotard in place, and another unraveling the band which kept the black leather tied to her torso.

"Kasumi..." Ayane whispered into the night air, looking upward into the evening mosaic of flickering starlight, the picturesque diorama broken up within the scene by the occasional grey patch of clouds traveling lazily across the sky. The moon had begun to recede behind the nearest treeline, and rays of light red filtered unevenly through the dense greenery of the Hinoki cypress and Katsura leaves. Ayane's gaze bore the pained expression of one searching, pleading with the universe for a reason, any reason to push Kasumi away, to run and never think about this again. But amidst the gleeful, disarming whistle of a flock of robins overhead and the whimsically unconcerned glow of the stars dotting the increasingly dark morass, she found no answer. She simply stood motionless as one strap of her leotard after another were untied and left hanging carelessly behind her, the tenderness of her half-sister's plush, tender lips placing soft kisses slowly down her neck and to her shoulder, each delicate peck feeling like a carefully crafted argument in favor of not running... of staying, of - if only for tonight - sharing a forbidden intimacy she had never dared to contemplate with the beautiful shinobi before her.

Perhaps she had already subconsciously resigned to allowing herself to partake in this most sinful, yet delectable act of incestuous lust, as evidenced by the carelessness with which a feminine sigh of approval escaped her lips as Kasumi once more grabbed her leather-clad ass, squeezing the firm, toned yet impossibly shapely buttocks with a new level of forwardness. Ayane bit her lip, her massive cleavage heaving with increased vigor, her breathing hurried as Kasumi roughly kneaded the flesh of her posterior, rubbing up and down and pulling the violet vixen's ass cheeks slightly apart each time before squeezing them together again... all this while her lips danced along Ayane's neck, evoking further moans of feminine delight from the younger half-sibling, who found herself hopelessly entranced by the experience of having her body worshiped in this most intimate fashion.

Suddenly, Kasumi pinned the hajinmon ninja to the tree, grabbing both of her wrists and holding them against the gritty bark which adorned the ancient wood.

This time, Ayane gave no sign of trepidation, and made no attempt to struggle. Any rational sense of ambivalence had passed, belied by the burning, helpless attraction she felt for the redheaded angel who stared eagerly into her soul, Kasumi's face mere inches from her own.

Ayane stared back at her older sister, searching within those fiery pupils for any indication of what would come next.

Then, Kasumi brought her face to Ayane's, pressing their foreheads together and spoke, the flame of desire flickering in her eyes, her grip on her sister's wrists firm despite feeling no resistance.

"Know this. I asked you to take me, and I almost let you. But I realized something before you did... I've allowed you, our family, and the rest of the world to dictate how I feel for better or worse for too long. I know why you did what you did... but right now, things are changing. _I am changing_. And right now, in this forest, you belong to me. You are _**mine**_ tonight, little sister." Kasumi said, punctuating her words by leaning in giving the younger woman brief peck on the cheeks.

Ayane's breathing increased its already hurried pace, as hearing Kasumi's words alone seemed to cause a certain fire to develop between her own legs. Her mind raced with lurid thoughts of how she would be taken by the runaway shinobi.

Ayane found herself taken aback by the developing moisture developing between her thighs, surprised with herself that being placed into such a submissive state aroused her so easily. She never knew about this side of Kasumi.

And she never knew about this side of herself.

"Now... take off your clothes."

Kasumi then relinquished her hold on Ayane's wrists, stepping backward just enough to observe how Ayane would react.

Ayane wasted no time. Within a few moments, she undid the last tie behind her back and waist. Kasumi's eyes widened hungrily as she witnessed the mesmerizing spectacle before her.

Ayane wasted no time. Within a few moments, she undid the last tie behind her back and waist. Kasumi's eyes widened hungrily as she witnessed the mesmerizing spectacle before her.

Ayane's massive, perfectly round breasts practically spilled from the top of the leotard as Ayane slowly peeled the leather from her body. Despite being the youngest of the two, Ayane's bosom exceeded the size of Kasumi's own generously sized bust noticeably. Beautiful pink areolas encompassed nipples which stood at attention atop the two bountiful orbs which seemed to defy gravity, remaining impossibly perky despite their size. As the purplette pulled the leotard down further, her trim abdomen revealed no extraneous fat, and gave every indication of a strict, rigorous approach to maintaining peak physical fitness.

Finally, the last of the hajinmon's garb fell from her lithe body down to her feet, the last of the skin-tight leather sliding down the artful curves of Ayane's wide, shapely hips.

Kasumi could feel her heart rate increase, nearly gasping in awe at the impossible physical display of femininity in front of her eyes.

Ayane now stood naked, save for the black leather thigh-high boots and armlets she wore, and the purple fabric of her bandanna. The moonlight seemed to frame her hourglass shape with an almost ethereal glow, her silhouette bathed in a blueish tint which caused her pale skin to seemingly radiate with a cyan glimmer.

Kasumi had hardly noticed the grey of the fog which had begun to develop and cover the ground with nebulous shapes which slowly shifted, merged and disappeared along the moist, glistening sage green canvas of the earth at the two women's feet. Without the two rivals-turned-lovers realizing it, the night air had transitioned from dusk serenity to an almost ominous atmosphere of darkness, the opaque morass broken only by the steady beams of moonlight rays piercing the shuffling leaves above them. The picture unfolded as if some otherworldly entity had elected to illuminate this scene in the style of a Victorian-era play, allowing the wooded expanse of the forest greenery to serve as a mere backdrop to the two actors now taking center stage.

Ayane shuddered slightly at the sensation of the cool evening breeze flowing across her exposed body. The physicality of her reaction to the night air in contact with her skin brought her partially out of the trance which led her to do something as visceral and unthinking as this.

The gravity of the situation hit her.

She was exposed, literally and figuratively, and completely vulnerable in the most intimate manner imaginable.

Before her thoughts could gain a foothold, the redhead opened her mouth to speak.

"I never imagined you to be this... so..." Kasumi stammered, her eyes transfixed upon Ayane's extraordinarily buxom physique, her gaze seeming to take particular notice of her heaving, impossibly proportioned yet perfectly shapely breasts.

The unexpected yet apparent sincerity of her words sent Ayane's heart aflutter. Though she knew what Kasumi meant to say, she decided to inquire further, if only for the sake of curiosity.

"So... what?"

Kasumi's eyes remained fixated on the hourglass shape of Ayane's curvaceous figure, swallowing hard as she uttered, "I never imagined you'd be so... perfect."

Kasumi's words washed warmly over Ayane in a soothing cascade. Still, she persisted with her inquiry.

"And how long have you 'imagined' this?"

Kasumi then walked slowly toward the younger woman, her own lithe hips swaying seductively with each step as her auburn, fiery locks fluttered in the night breeze alongside the blue fabric of the ribbon which kept her ponytail in place. Finally, the older sibling stopped mere inches from her former rival and stared deep into Ayane's eyes.

"Too long." Kasumi replied. "Let's just say I'm planning to... make up for lost time..." With those words, Kasumi's hazel eyes drifted helplessly downward once more to the voluptuous, womanly figure that belonged to her half-sister.

"Are we really going to do this?" Ayane asked, if only rhetorically, given her prior willingness to bare herself in this most intimate manner, her complicity in this endeavor already a forgone conclusion.

"I couldn't keep myself from you even if I wanted..." Kasumi said, biting her lower lip as her eyes continued to take in the sight before her. The beautiful, lush violet locks whose bangs served as curtains which revealed the searching, curious expression in her crimson eyes each time the gentle breeze carelessly blew them to one side or the other... Those perfect, undeniably massive breasts... the tight, girlish waist which curved artfully into wide, round hips and firm, shapely ass cheeks... and her sleek womanhood on full display, completely free of even a neatly trimmed patch of purple... and the long, slender legs still adorned by the black leather thigh-high boots, which only accentuated and highlighted her powerful, sexy thighs.

The sight left Kasumi utterly intoxicated.

Ayane brushed her lilac bangs to one side, and looked slightly upward into the night sky, allowing the moonlight to highlight her deceptively girlish facial features and catch her pupils in a beautifully sanguine reflection.

The sight finally pushed Kasumi over the edge.

Within seconds, Ayane found herself once more pressed helplessly against the tree, and struggling to catch her breath as Kasumi forced her tongue into her mouth, one hand traveling rapidly down the arch of Ayane's back, grabbing and rubbing one ass cheek vigorously and the other behind the purplette's head, holding it place as the redhead mercilessly ravaged the younger woman's mouth, refusing to relinquish her hold. Ayane could do little more than emit a series of muffled, girlish moans into her older sister's lips as her eyes rolled back, her arms bracing her against the tree desperately as Kasumi continued to dominate the inside of her mouth.

Not one to be outdone, Ayane kissed back ferociously in retort, but to no avail. Every moment of this oral sparring match seemed to convey the angst, anger, love and now furious lust that embodied the relationship of the two sisters. Ayane brought one hand up in a desperate attempt regain some control, only to have her wrist pinned firmly against the bark of the tree as Kasumi forced her tongue somehow further down Ayane's throat in response. Soon, Kasumi brought both hands down to those round, shapely buttocks and hungrily kneaded and grabbed them, pulling and occassionally spanking the firm flesh with a loud "pop", causing Ayane to yelp, though the sound merely reverberated within Kasumi's hot, wet mouth as she found the back of her head pressed against the tree, Kasumi's unrelenting kiss keeping their faces pressed together.

 _"Mmmm... Mmmmmm..."_ Kasumi moaned into her young lover's mouth as she pushed her body tightly against her sister's, the round, shapely orbs of both women pressing together and separated only by the redheaded shinobi's blue gi.

Finally, Ayane managed to turn away from the kiss for a quick breath, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. Before Ayane could say a word, Kasumi responded by sliding her right hand from Ayane's ass down slightly to her thigh before pulling her upper leg up to Kasumi's hip. Ayane responded in kind by wrapping her lower leg tightly around Kasumi's backside, pulling their slick sexes together as Kasumi brushed the fabric of the gi hanging in front of her crotch to one side.

 _"Aghhhh... KASUMI!"_ Ayane screamed, her head shooting back and her eyes closing tightly as Kasumi's sopping wet womanhood pressed aggressively against her own moistening pussy. She simply whimpered as Kasumi began to grind against her.

 _"Ughh... Ahhh..."_ Kasumi moaned loudly as she gyrated against her younger sister gently, rubbing her drenched pussylips against the violet-haired ninja's wanton crotch as though she were in heat.

Ayane then brought one hand up with trepidation before allowing it so rest on Kasumi's right breast. Seeing that her older sister approved of this gesture, Ayane wasted no time in then bringing her other hand up and pulling Kasumi's gi down to her waist, revealing the pair of delectably soft, large and perky breasts with which she had become so well acquainted earlier. With no additional prodding needed, Ayane brought her plush, velvety lips to Kasumi's right breast and began licking and suckling hungrily, leaving a thick trail of glistening saliva dripping from Kasumi's hardening nipple before moving to the other to perform the same ritual.

"Oh, Ayane!" Kasumi cooed in approval of her sister's skillful mouth work on her generously sized cleavage.

Then, Kasumi slid her left hand down Ayane's muscular, trim abs before allowing her fingers to slowly drift down to that most forbidden area between her sister's legs. This gesture brought both young women to a brief moment of pause.

Their massive cleavage heaved with each hurried breath as they looked wantonly into each other's eyes.

Ayane's bottom lip trembled as she waited for Kasumi to finally shatter that final barrier.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Kasumi... we..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Kasumi used one hand to pull her face in for yet another passionate liplock before, without warning, plunging her index and middle finger straight up into Ayane's defenseless vagina.

"MMMPPHH!" Ayane practically shrieked into Kasumi's mouth, her eyelids shooting upen as her sister shoved her fingers into her, ravaging her inner walls in the same way she ravaged her mouth. Despite how tight Ayane was, Kasumi's fingers slipped in and out with each thrust easily due to how incredibly wet she had gotten.

Kasumi wouldn't allow the purple ninja a moment of reprieve as she simultaneously explored every single corner of Ayane's mouth, deliberately pumping what seemed to be ounces of her own hot, sticky saliva down Ayane's throat as her tongue mixed their spit while the younger sibling could do little more than swallow as much as possible to keep from gagging. Thick, viscous strings of slobber began to ooze from the two girls' chins down to their massive breasts, coating the soft, malleable mounds copiously, causing their nipples to leave bridges of the saliva between them each time their skin separated.

Ayane's whimpering moans, muffled by the joining of their lips, did little more than drive the now feral Kasumi even further in her hopeless state of arousal.

"Aghhh! SISTER!" Ayane yelped, this time pulling her face away from the kiss, allowing her audibly groan at the sensation of having Kasumi insert a third finger into her tightening pussy. Her vaginal walls clenched around her sister's soaked fingers as they pumped into her furiously.

Ayane squirmed against the tree, her right leg still wrapped around Kasumi's waist, her hips rolling and thrusting against Kasumi's hand each time her fingers inserted into her.

"Kasumi... please..." Ayane moaned desperately.

"Please what, Ayane?" Kasumi inquired, a devious grin forming at one corner of her lips.

"Please..." Ayane said, her soft, delicate voice belying the white hot fire that was no the whole of her desires for her own flesh and blood, the reality of which she could no longer push out of her mind.

 _"Fuck me."_

Kasumi, eager to oblige, shoved the younger woman sharply to the ground and onto her back, tearing the blue gi from her own torso and carelessly tossing it to one side, baring her now completely naked body save for the white thigh-high stockings she still wore.

And before they both knew what happened, Kasumi was on top of the hajinmon ninja, their generous bosoms pressing against one another as Kasumi pushed her own crotch between Ayane's legs, pressing their now-soaking sexes tightly together. Ayane responded by spreading her legs submissively and wrapping them completely around her sister's waist so that her ankles crossed over Kasumi's ass.

"Ohhh... Kasumi..."Ayane groaned loudly, leaning forward and burying her face in her older sister's shoulder, world-bending, searing hot pleasure overtaking her entire being. She instinctively began gyrating her own hips to cause more of that sweet, delicious friction. Her heels began slapping against Kasumi's buttocks as the older woman increased the speed of her thrusts between Ayane's legs.

"Ughhh... Ayane... Yes!"

Kasumi began humping Ayane with unrelenting force, rolling her hips sharply in order to rub her aching, soaked flower against Ayane's with total control.

Loud slapping sounds started to permeate the night air as flesh pounded against flesh with the distinct sound of the two sisters mating. Ayane's ankles clicked together and dangled in the air as Kasumi fucked her senselessly.

Ayane did little more than lean back into the grass as Kasumi tried one final maneuver. Within a few seconds, Kasumi spread Ayane's legs completely apart, leaving her legs hanging straight out to either side while Kasumi pushed their crotches together so that their outer lips pressed flush together.

Ayane's back arched involuntarily at the sensation of having her inner walls experience of the friction of Kasumi's outer lips inside of them as she ground against her with increasing speed. Her legs wrapped around the small of Kasumi's back as a biological indication of female pleasure.

"I'm... I'm getting so close..." Kasumi yelped as her hips thrust repeatedly against Ayane while holding the younger woman in this quasi-missionary position.

"Please... don't stop..." Ayane moaned. "Ahhh... Mmmm..."

Then, with yet another primal volley of thrusts, and few more rolls of the redheaded kunoichi's hips, an agonizingly volcanic heat felt as though it would erupt, explode from between her legs. Flustered and confused by this unimaginable sensation, Kasumi desperately attempted to articulate the feeling to the woman who lay prostrate beneath her. But, lost in this haze of furious desire, she could only stutter and stammer in vaguely intelligible speech-half breathy gasps of female pleasure, half discernible, terse words.

"Ayane... I'm... going to... I'm...AHHHH!" Kasumi shrieked, jerking her head back, arching her back and looking skyward, her face grimacing with mind warping bliss while her hips seemed to function independent of the rest of her body. She felt the fire which had developed in her loins begin to finally burst from her searing, slick womanhood and into the object of her unrequited lust.

In the midst of her own waves of orgasm, Ayane felt that quick, hot jet of fluid shoot directly into her. Unprepared for the feeling that the liquid would cause as it shot into the delicate bundle of nerves between her legs, Ayane's toes curled and her fingers dug into the cool, moist earth beneath her while the brief, wet sensation pushed her ever so closely to her own climax as Kasumi continued to ravage her with unrelenting stamina.

Ayane's head lifted from the ground just long enough to look up at her sister, an expression of shock and unexpected approval on her face. "Wha... what's happening?"

Kasumi looked as surprised as Ayane, but managed to speak lucidly, if but for a moment. "I had no idea I could do this... Ayane... I'm... coming..." But Kasumi's words soon gave way to vixenish, sultry moans which signaled that her lucidity were once more submerging violently beneath the crushing waves of sapphic love.

Just as she began to regain hold of her psyche after coming so closely to her own brink of orgasm, Ayane's eyes once more rolled back into her head, and the air in her lungs escaped in the form of a scream as yet another jet of liquid shot into her. Ayane's expression filled with shock as she realized what was happening, what Kasumi tried to say. _  
_

Kasumi was squirting...

... _inside_ her.

Ayane looked down between her legs for some residual evidence of this most unexpected -but not unwelcome- sensation, but because Kasumi's sex pressed so completely against her own, none of the seering hot jets of female ejaculate escaped either of their hungrily swollen nether lips.

"Kasumi... Ohhh, YES! Come... come inside me!" She struggled to stammer submissively between her own excruciatingly blissful moans of womanly pleasure, only exacerbated by her sister's essence now gratuitously coating her insides, the sensation of having the warm fluid shooting into her, sending her into another plane of rapture entirely. "Yes! Come inside your little sister..." Ayane stuttered through gritted teeth, losing all sense of restraint over her words. The thought of her former enemy making love to her so confidently in this licentious, incestuous tryst somehow aroused her even more.

She felt the softness of the forest earth brush against her shoulder blades, the vigor of Kasumi's thrusts forcing Ayane's lithe, petite body to slide helplessly across the grass back and forth as the redheaded shinobi shamelessly pumped wave after wave of her hot love juices into Ayane's womb, holding her by her ankles sprawled out on either side, utterly dominating her half-sister in this most carnal way.

"Ayane!" Kasumi suddenly leaned down, not for moment ceasing her hip's gyrations. "I... I LOVE YOU!"

And with those most fateful words, the two former enemies' lips collided in a violent, fiery dual of tongues, their arms wrapped around one another as they kissed furiously, moaning and whimpering in girlish delight into one another's mouths. Ayane's hips bucked upward into her sister's thighs one final time as Kasumi ejaculated once more, the warmth of her essence now dripping from and coating both her and the killer kunoichi's inner thighs as a sign of their mutual lovemaking.

Finally, as their bodies moved and shifted in unison with the last remnants of their climactic orgasm, the girls' kiss subsided, and Kasumi practically collapsed onto her younger sister.

Ayane let out a long exhale and sighed as Kasumi nestled her head on her bosom.

" _I love you too, Kasumi..."_ Ayane whispered lovingly, bringing one hand up to Kasumi's now rosy cheek, and caressing her porcelain skin gently with each soft, delicate stroke of her fingers.

"Ayane... I don't know what came over me." Kasumi said softly. "I never imagined I'd be here, with you, _like this_."

"Don't tell me you're having regrets _now_!" Ayane replied, half-jokingly, her chest expanding and contracting sharply with each much-needed breath.

"No!" Kasumi responded with a worried, gentle look of concern for her half-sister's receipt of her comment, not quite realizing Ayane's response was made mostly in jest. "Not at all!" Her brow furrowed, as the tone of her voice shifted to a combination of worry and wistfulness. "I just... how could I believe that I'd find myself here, with you?"

Ayane felt butterflies begin to flutter in her chest with each of Kasumi's words.

Kasumi continued, lovingly cupping Ayane's now flushed, rosy cheek with one hand. "I ran, all this time... never realizing that I would run right into your arms."

And with those words, the two kunoichis allowed the darkness of the evening to envelope them and usher them to sleep in one another's embrace.


	2. Affection

As the morning approached and the sun began its slow ascent above the treeline, Ayane woke to the wistful sound of leaves rustling and brushing against the ground, carried forth carelessly with each flutter of the warm breeze. She felt the morning dew cling to her skin, blanketing her in a welcome warmth which she, had she been so inclined to believe in such a thing, would've almost thought intentional on the part of some benevolent, ethereal being, given the respite it provided considering the situation which she gradually began to recall.

She lay in utter nakedness, resting with half her body lying over the redheaded kunoichi, the one who had only the night before revealed her feelings for Ayane in the most forbidden but salient display of affection one could imagine.

Ayane could feel her sister's chest slowly rise and fall with each breath, her head resting just beneath Kasumi's chin, nestled between her neck and ample bosom. Kasumi had one arm over Ayane's shoulder, while the other lay under Ayane's head, her fingers softly and ever so lovingly brushing through the younger woman's lilac hair.

The hajinmon ninja's eyes lurked downward, and she realized she had one leg resting on Kasumi's thighs, her knee just meeting the older woman's right hip. Almost as if recover from an evening of utter intoxication, the sight and sensation of lying in the embrace of the runaway prompted her synapses to flood her mind with images of the night before.

It all felt like a dream. Was it?

But the thought was gently ushered away with the gentle, loving caress of her elder sibling's fingers across her cheek.

"Are you awake?" Kasumi whispered, intending not to wake her in the chance that she still was asleep.

Ayane lifted her face just enough to meet Kasumi's eyes.

No it wasn't a dream.

Kasumi's hazel eyes suddenly reminded her of Ayame, their mother, and the woman from whom she was taken at so early an age to train as a member of the hajinmon sect.

Ayane found Kasumi's entire visage to be almost angelic. Perhaps it was the hues of orange rays that trickled through the tree leaves and basked her face in an a heavenly outline, or the reflection of the morning light in her beautiful brown eyes, but Kasumi seemed practically awash in a natural glow. Looking down at her with that gentle, well-meaning look of concern, cupping her little sister's cheek and holding her close against her bosom, Kasumi bore the appearance of an almost maternal figure, a fact which was not unwelcome to the young purplette.

"I just woke up..." Ayane whispered, still looking up at Kasumi. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes." Kasumi responded, bringing one hand up to Ayane's forehead and brushing her messy lilac bands to one side, the back of her fingers lingering slightly before allowing them to once more cup Ayane's porcelain cheek. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

"How long were we asleep?"

"Long enough." Kasumi replied, stroking Ayane's cheek with her thumb as she held her. A smile formed on Kasumi's lips. "Ya know... You're cute when you sleep."

The words caused Ayane to flush red in embarrassment.

"How long were you watching me?" A tinge of insecurity at being seen in such a state of defenselessness apparent in her voice.

"Like I said, just a few minutes." Kasumi reassured her. "How could I not, when I have the most beautiful girl in the world laying here with me?"

Ayane's cheeks turned beat-red. She wasn't accustomed to anyone speaking to her like this... she wasn't accustomed to anyone speaking to her with anything approaching the expression of _love_. And she certainly wasn't used to this level of genuine regard and intimacy being offered so freely and without question.

She tried in vain to hide a smile, but despite herself, she felt a grin forming on one side of her lips.

"Stop it!" Ayane retorted quietly, trying to appear serious. She was fully aware that she was doing a poor job of concealing her delight.

"Stop what?"

"Stop making me so... so..." Ayane struggled to find the words to express her awkward annoyance, as contrived as it was.

"Ayane... you're _adorable_." Kasumi giggled.

Any hint of aggravation wilted away with Kasumi's laugh. Her voice was just so... _soothing_ , Ayane thought. Ayane found Kasumi's satisfaction at her dismay not to be malicious or hurtful, but _playful_ and _kind_. Kasumi's very presence felt like a respite from all the torment and anguish that seemed to follow her from one destination to the next. It wasn't gone. But for now, in her sister's loving arms, she could forget.

"You're making me blush!" Ayane exclaimed in a quiet whisper.

Kasumi replied by kissing her sister briefly on the forehead.

"I never got to see this side of you."

"What do you mean?" Ayane replied, curiously.

"I mean... the awkward, insecure, adorable, sweet side of you." Kasumi said. "I never got to know you. You getting so flustered by little compliments, blushing ten shades of red when I say something nice... it's just one the many parts of who you are that I never got to see. And now that I've seen it that little bit, I want to see more."

"Well, you saw a lot of me last night." Ayane quipped with a devious smirk.

"Not like that." Kasumi replied, fully aware that Ayane was partially joking. "I'm talking about seeing _you_. My baby sister."

"Don't call me that..."

"Ayane..." Kasumi spoke with heavy, serious tone developing in her voice. "What we did last night... I know it was wrong..."

Ayane's heart sank. She understood the same thing, that the act they had partaken in was utterly forbidden, but despite her ostensible misgivings at Kasumi reminding her of their relationship as siblings, she didn't want this to end.

Then, Kasumi's fingers tipped her younger sister's delicate, slight chin upward so that their eyes met.

"...But it didn't feel wrong to _me_."

Ayane couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief-no, elation-at hearing those words.

"I should've been there all those years." Kasumi continued. "I should've protected you... I never should have left you. After mother and Hayate left, I should've stayed with you."

"You really think I needed you that badly?" Ayane replied, somewhat spitefully.

"No. But I needed you, Ayane." Kasumi pulled Ayane closer. "I still do."

After a short pause, Ayane broke the brief silence with a question that forced the gravity and complexity of their newfound relationship to the surface.

"Do you need a sister... or a lover?" The words escaped the young woman's lips with a level of sorrow in her voice, each trembling syllable imbued with an understanding that the two choices were woefully incompatible.

"Oh, Ayane..." Kasumi sighed, pulling her little sister close, kissing her once more on the forehead. The sensation of Kasumi's soft, supple lips pressing so tenderly against her forehead had all the trappings of an older sister trying to soothe and comfort her younger sibling in distress.

Ayane closed her eyes for a moment and felt Kasumi's gentle hands pull her face to her chest, wrapping her arms around her.

"Can we just stay here for a little while longer?" Kasumi asked softly.

Ayane gave no verbal reply, and instead responded by pressing her cheek close against Kasumi's ample, voluminous bosom.

Minutes went by as Kasumi simply held her little sister in her embrace, staring wistfully off into the increasingly illuminated, yet partially clouded sky. Mounds of grey and white passed carelessly over head as the gentle breeze carried the whistle of the awakening forest, now teeming with echoes of buzzing dragonflies zipping between the trees and the chatter of birds eager to catch any unlucky enough to drift above the treeline.

It was so... peaceful. Kasumi found her thoughts awash with ideas on how to move forward. She hadn't truly answered Ayane's question. And she hadn't truly thought of a real answer.

Her thoughts were pushed to the corner of her mind when she felt an unexpected sensation.

She looked down to see the hajinmon ninja's tender bottom lip brushing against her exposed nipple, almost coyly, as if asking for approval to continue. Kasumi might've found it to seem playful if not for the young woman's expression, or lack thereof. She looked as though she were in a trance.

"Ayane?"

The younger woman gave no answer.

Kasumi's breathing hurried slightly, gasping quietly as Ayane's lips suddenly enveloped her nipple. Ayane brought one leg over her sister's waist, and Kasumi could feel the purplette's groin press against her thigh.

"Ohhh..." Kasumi mewled softly as she felt her sister's warm tongue slide across her hardening nipple. Ayane's lips started to completely engulf the older woman's pink aureola, her wet mouth puckering and opening slightly with each sultry movement of her tongue.

Kasumi didn't know how to react. This was unusual... different.

 _"Mmmm..."_ Ayane cooed with each increasingly bold lick.

 _"What is she doing...?"_ Kasumi thought to herself.

The answer abruptly burst into her consciousnesses just as Ayane's plush lips tightly encircled her nipple and began suckling hungrily on her right breast.

 _"Oh my god! She's trying to..."_

Wet slurping sounds emanated from the young, lilac-haired ninja's mouth as her tongue and lips licked and sucked Kasumi's breast possessively.

Kasumi's nipple was almost painfully erect as Ayane's hot tongue flicked it back and forth, bathing it with saliva.

The elder sister groaned restlessly as a sharp pressure developed within her breasts, making them tender and unusually sensitive. She initially wanted to pull the young woman off of her and push her away, but amidst the context of their prior words, she realized she couldn't bear to do so.

Looking down at the violet ninja, she saw only a desperate, damaged girl reaching out in any way imaginable for some semblance of comfort, any hint of maternal care.

Kasumi had no desire to consider the psychological ramifications of Ayane's state of mind. Right now, she only knew that Ayane looked at her, if only briefly, as a surrogate healer for years of mental and physical abandonment. The realization of this bizarre, Freudian complex manifesting before her eyes forced her to see what she felt should have been evident moments ago.

Ayane saw her as a sister.

She also saw her as a lover.

And, if only for this moment, Ayane saw Kasumi as the maternal figure that Ayame, in her absence, never was.

And if only for this moment, Kasumi wanted nothing more than to provide comfort to the agonized young woman before her.

" _They all abandoned you... but I won't..."_

With those words echoing in her mind, she placed one hand behind Ayane's head and began caressing those lush, lavender locks, encouraging the girl further. The pressure in her breasts finally had arrived at her erect, swollen nipples, causing her to moan at the minor pain caused by the expansion and opening thereof. Ayane moaned and cooed while suckling on the heaving mound of malleable flesh, and her hips had begun gyrating up and down, rubbing her womanhood against her elder sister's naked thigh. Her waist seemed to move independent of her torso, which remained firmly pressed against the redheaded kunoichi's slender body.

"That's it... good girl..." Kasumi whispered gently as she continued running her fingers through Ayane's lilac tresses lovingly. Rather than revulsion, Kasumi felt a warm feeling of empathy and regard for Ayane's well-being wash over her.

"Mmmmm... Mmmmm...!" Ayane groaned, bucking and rocking her hips with each girlish gasp of bodily pleasure.

Ayane's helpless arousal was apparent from the wetness that developed between her legs as she suckled her sister's bosom hungrily.

"You're doing great... we're almost there..." Kasumi cooed warmly as she continued running her hand through Ayane's hair, wincing mildly at the sharp pressure which had come to a point at her now noticeably swollen nipples.

"Kasumi..." Ayane muttered almost sorrowfully out of the corner of her lips, her mouth still occupied entirely. She looked up into Kasumi's eyes, her brow furrowed and her own gaze a mix of confusion, hopeless arousal, and fear of rejection. Kasumi could tell that Ayane didn't know exactly why she was doing this, but her primal, anguished expression conveyed the sense that she had passed the point of no return. She was practically in heat.

" _Shhhhh..."_ Kasumi whispered. "It's okay..." With that, Kasumi placed one hand under her breast to prop it up more comfortably for her little sister.

Ayane now rubbed her slick sex wantonly against Kasumi's thigh, which was now thoroughly wet from the friction of Ayane's outer lips against her skin. She moaned copiously against the redheads's soaking nipple as she thrust her hips against her with increasing abandon.

" _Ghahhh..._ " Kasumi groaned. She looked down at her right nipple, standing taut as if at attention, and glistening at the tip, a tiny bead of moisture growing at the end before forming a white droplet which formed a trail down the bottom of her breast.

"Mmmmm..." Ayane moaned in a heavy, satisfied breath, indicating that her left nipple was in the same state as the right.

" _Oooohhhh!"_ Kasumi yelped as the pressure reached an almost unbearable level.

Kasumi was lactating.

With a quick yelp escaping her lips, Kasumi felt a sudden jet of the viscous white liquid squirt from her nipples, the left breast shooting it directly into Ayane's mouth, much to the girl's delight.

"Oh, Ayane..." Kasumi mewled, feeling what had to be ounces of lactate seeping from her expanded nipples and into her sister's welcoming mouth and down her right breast, dripping into the dirt beneath her. "You're doing great, baby... we're almost done..."

Ayane's hips and lower body moved of their own volition now. The honey-sweet taste of Kasumi's breastmilk combined with the delicious friction of her soaked pussy against Kasumi's thigh sent her into oblivion. She began sucking _hard_ on Kasumi's nipple, eager to get every last drop possible, her hot, wet tongue writhing and wrapping around the erect flesh, squeezing and kneading greedily as her own saliva dripped and seeped down one side of Kasumi's breast.

"Ayane..."

The younger woman glanced up in reply, never stopping her tongue-work.

"Can you come for me?" Kasumi asked tenderly, before uttering the words to embrace this fantasy in its entirety. "Can you come for Mommy?"

Those words sent Ayane careening over the edge of rapture. She humped Kasumi's thigh with an animalistic stamina, the loud sound of her drenched pussy slapping against the older woman's leg reverberating through the morning air.

"...Yes! Yes, Mommy! I'm COMING!" Ayane screamed, bucking her hips one last time ferociously before feeling her body begin to convulse and shake with the aftermath of her climax.

A few moments passed, and Kasumi simply held Ayane close as she rode the wave of her orgasm.

As Ayane lay resting atop the runaway kunoichi, Kasumi held her close, resting her chin on Ayane's forehead.

"I... don't know where that came from..." Ayane said with an underlying tone of remorse. "I don't... I don't expect you to understand..."

Kasumi cut her off abruptly. "I understand enough."

Ayane feared the worst.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, or anyone else." Kasumi said sternly but gently. "But I do owe you an answer."

Ayane gave a her a curious, quizzicle expression.

"You asked me if I needed a sister or a lover." Kasumi said, placing her palms on either side of Ayane's face before pulling her in close.

Ayane yelped as Kasumi leaned forward and covered her velvety lips with her own, pressing her tongue into the girl's mouth, prompting a sigh of pleasure and delight from the violet ninja.

Kasumi pulled back just enough to say one thing.

"My answer is both."


End file.
